


Pin me up and let me fall into your arms.

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps, Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: Alcohol, Confessions, Feelings Realization, Love Confessions, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lorenzo tries getting through to Ryland, although everything is denied on his part, there's still the thought on his tip of mind about his feelings for a certain guy.





	Pin me up and let me fall into your arms.

“God, Lorenzo. You don’t know when to stop, do you?”

“Ryland, hear me out!”

“I’ve never been able to fall in love so what make you think I love him?”

“Take some time to think about it. You don’t need to actually answer right away, but I’d like to know what you do feel though.”

As Lorenzo turned on his heel and walked out the door, Ryland slumped against the couch. He knows why the older male brought it up. Alex and him were especially close. They were hooked at the side.

They were often found cuddled up on the sofa, usually taking a nap, they held hands a lot when they went shopping or out to eat, and Alex even sits on his lap when they play video games. Ryland carried him on his back when the other’s too drunk to walk properly. He groaned, spitting out profanities. He was completely and utterly in love with Alex Taylor.

Alex Taylor as in his best friend. Also, Alex Taylor as in his roommate and coach.

“Ry!! I’m home!”

Speak of the devil. Alex jumped over the back of the couch, landing next to Ryland and then shifted to roll onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around his neck, giggling.

“So, what’s the plan for today?”

“Well, are you holding practice? ‘Cause we really need it.”

“I guess we can do that. I was just gonna suggest sitting on your lap, watching you play games. I’ll call up the team.”

.

“Lexi, stop moving around so much. It’s distracting.”

“I’m sorry, Ry, but it-”

Kamal loudly cut in with a burst of laughter, “You fucking call him Lexi! Fucking gay!"

“Kamal! Pay attention to the game, you’re going to cost us this round!” Sam complained.

“Kamal, leave the two lovebirds alone. Sam, calm down and focus.” Ash signed as she shifted her focus back into the game.

Then Lorenzo butted in now, “Alex, do you love Ryland?”

The curly man bounced up, causing Ry to groan, “Of course I do! He’s my best friend!”

He was totally oblivious to what the older male actually meant. Ryland grabbed Alex’s hips, keeping him from bouncing and in place.

“Alex, I swear to god if you don’t stop bouncing-”

“Or what? What are you going to do, Rylie?”

He practically growled in Alex’s ear and murmured, “It won’t be very pleasant for your a-”

“Okay! Practice is over! Everybody go home!” Alex practically screamed as his face turned beet red.

When it was just the two of them, Ryland burst out in pure, genuine laughter, falling onto the couch.

“You should have seen your face!”

“I know you didn’t mean it but what if the other’s heard? I would have been humiliated!”

“Awe, I’m sorry. What can I do to make it up to you?”

“Cuddles, food, and a nap.”

“You got it.”

Just like that, Ryland got up, got the leftover take-out from last night, blankets, and one pillow for himself because he knows Alex will use his chest as a pillow. He made a little cozy, bed-like spot on the couch for the two of them. As he let the curly male eat, he decided to play one of the many Legend of Zelda games they had. Soon, Alex finished the last of his take-out and curled up next to Ryland, watching him play.

“Y’know, I think you’re giving that game my respectfully earned and deserved attention and affection.”

“Well, wha’ do you wan’ me to do? Make ou’ with yo’?”

“No, cuddles and definitely a nap, big man. You’re barely awake.”

“‘M fine..”

“No, you’re not.”

Alex took the controller from Ryland, setting it on the coffee table. He turned off the console and dug his head into the other male’s chest. He made sure he was as quiet as possible while he listened to Ry’s shallow breaths and heartbeats. He absolutely adored everything about him. The way he’s so focused on winning bloodmatch but makes time for Alex, the way he’s so protective of him, and especially the way he’s warmed up to him.

When they first met, Ryland wanted nothing to do with him and was extremely cold and distant. Now, they were closer than ever. Alex was snapped out of his thoughts by the other speaking.

“Y’know, I’ve been thinkin’ and I’ve came up with an important conclusion.”

“And what were thinking about?”

“I… I t’ink I’ve fallen in love wit’ you.”

The curly haired individual was in pure shock, he could barely move. He tried speaking but his vocal chords felt as if they’ve snapped. His throat was dry and he was speechless.

“‘m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anythin’.”

“No! No, it’s fine. I was just shocked. I think I’ve fallen for you too.”

“You’ve falle’ for me? But I’m stupid and mean.”

“You’re my stupid and mean man then. I love you,” Alex immediately panicked. Why’d he say that.

“I love yo’ too, Alex.”

Maybe he was moving too fast for Ryland but Alex leaned forward and captured his lips into a kiss, getting the same pressure against his own lips.


End file.
